


Take Care of You

by Desparado



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: After a hunt leaves you reeling emotionally, Geralt calls upon the one man who can help you feel more yourself.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello my dears, I’ve been feeling some type of way the past week, so this is a very selfish fic. If it helps any of you as well then I’m thrilled. Stay safe x  
> Warnings: Angst; Swearing; Hurt/comfort; Sweet!Jaskier is more than we deserve

The night was quiet. The moon silently casting her light over the forest as it swayed soundlessly with a breath of wind. Even the nocturnal residents had remained voiceless, no doubt enjoying the peace after a horrific series of screeches that had been heard just minutes before. The screeches belonged to a nest of nekkers which you and Geralt were contracted to destroy. The battle was tough and proved highly dangerous, as you were both left with various cuts and bruises, but luckily no bites. As you stared at the pluming smoke that left the remnants of the nest, heart still pounding and lungs trying to regain air, Geralt stood by you and placed his hand on your shoulder, “You did good.”  
“I was slow.” You breathed, before sheathing your sword and walking back through the trees to where your horses were hidden.  
Geralt followed, “I disagree, you fought well.”  
“No I didn’t,” You glanced his way before moving your gaze forward, “I was slow, I lost control and nearly got you harmed in the process.”  
“You were fighting against four of them… that’s not your fault-”  
“Isn’t it?” You stood still and stared at him, your breath still catching up. “It was a simple ambush that I didn’t think clear enough to see, I almost got bit and so did you trying to save me.” You paused, watching Geralt as he sighed but didn’t answer. You licked your lips despite your whole mouth feeling dry, “I let you down… and that’s on me.” Silently you walked past him and continued down the path until you saw the horses by the large oak tree and round mossy boulder. You slowly stroked your mare Thunder’s head, nuzzling her a little before mounting her. Your legs wobbled and you nearly fell back, if Geralt hadn’t have caught you. He wordlessly helped you up before returning to Roach, then pulled up alongside you, nodded, and proceed to lead the way back to the village.

Jaskier had been waiting rather impatiently by the edge of village, leaning against a wall as he stared at the forest and willed you and Geralt to emerge from the trees. It was late and many patrons of the local tavern were now stumbling out, singing the choruses to songs he had performed for them a few hours prior. Some even saw him and began cheering and waving, which he politely returned before continuing his watch. As the drunken sounds filtered further into the village, Jaskier moved to sit on the barrel next to him and leant his head back on the wall, arms folded. The night was cold and he was tired, so it wasn’t long before his eyes began to flutter shut, offering visions of you smiling in his arms as you rolled around the bedsheets. A hand on his shoulder snapped him awake and he was startled to see Geralt’s face. “You’re back! What took you so long?” He shivered as he spoke, his doublet failing to keep the chill out.  
Geralt pursed his lips, “The hunt was bigger than we thought, it got messy.”  
“I can see that.” Jaskier replied, pointing to the cut on Geralt’s face and then noting the marks in his armour, “Where’s y/n? Is she okay?” He tried to peer behind the witcher to look for you but saw nothing. “She’s fine, she’s taken Thunder to the stable then probably heading to the inn.”  
“Wait, the stable? She went past me and didn’t say anything?” The bard was visibly upset as he waited for an answer.  
“Jask,” Geralt held his hand out and pulled him up to stand in front of him, “We had some trouble with the nest and she blames herself. I tried to talk to her but,” He sighed, “It seems even I can’t change her mind. She needs you.”  
Jaskier straightened his posture and nodded to his friend, “Is she hurt?”  
“Mostly cuts and bruises, nothing a hot bath couldn’t fix.” Geralt led Roach to the stables, at which point Jaskier parted ways with him and headed to the inn. He had a quick conversation with the innkeeper- who informed him that you had already arranged a hot bath to be drawn in your shared room- before skipping up the stairs to find you.

As you approached the village, its dim lights flickering in the distance, you spotted a hunched figure by the stone wall. Once closer, you sighed as you recognised it to be Jaskier, snoozing whilst sat on a barrel with his arms crossed in typical Jaskier fashion. A smile crept on to your face, then dropped as you realised that your previous mistake would have caused huge grief to the bard, even more so if he had still not seen you by morning. Would he have come looking for you? What if he stumbled upon your half eaten corpses and then was victim to the nekkers himself? The thought made you feel sick- you couldn’t bear to face him just yet- so instead you led Thunder quietly passed him and towards the stables, ignoring the whispered calls of your name coming from Geralt. Tears filled your eyes as you securely tied your horse in the stable; she noticed and nuzzled your side as you removed her saddle. You fed her an apple then threw your bags over your shoulder and headed to the inn.  
The innkeeper politely agreed to draw you a hot bath- having noted the evidence of your successful hunt- and you followed her upstairs to your room, soon dropping your bags by the foot of the bed. Flashbacks of the hunt plagued your mind as did other visions of Jaskier, filling your heart with guilt and sorrow. You were soon dragged from your thoughts when the innkeeper finished the bath and left the room, softly closing the door. A large sigh left your body and you began to remove your armour, hissing as you peeled it off. The cuts were minor but very tender, yet the pain in your mind was greater. Eventually you were left bare and you walked over to the tub and dipped your hand in- it was perfectly hot. Taking a deep breath, you frowned when the only scent you picked up on was yourself, wishing Jaskier was there to add those wonderful oils he keeps.

Footsteps by the door surprised you and you were reaching for your sword as the door slowly opened to reveal a startled Jaskier. “Good Gods I’m sorry my love-” He quickly entered and shut the door behind him. “- I should have knocked. Is everything okay?” You turned away to avoid his gaze, “Yes everything is fine.” His steps came closer then turned towards the tub.  
“Fuck!” He yelped and you flicked your head to see him holding his fingers, “Sorry, the water is a lot hotter than outside, I can tell you!” You didn’t answer, instead leaning your sword by the small table and going to your bag to retrieve your healing supplies. As you turned back to the tub, Jaskier was pouring something into it and swirling it around with a long sponge. He stopped when he watched you looking then smiled, before walking over to you and holding his hand out, “Come.”  
“Jaskier I can bathe myself thank you.”  
“That’s not up for debate, y/n. Come.” You took his hand and groaned at how cold it was, “Sorry my love, they’ll warm up soon enough.” He led you to the bath where the scent of chamomile flooded your nose and caused you to hum. “See?” He placed his hands slowly in the water, swirled them around, and then pulled them out before moving behind you and kneading your shoulders. The warmth sunk into your skin and your body instantly softened. “Let me take care of you.” He whispered in your ear. You nodded and was rewarded with a kiss on your cheek before he guided you into the tub.  
Initially the temperature made you gasp, but as you laid down, a long breath left your lips; the heat mixed with the soothing scents were immediately working on you. You closed your eyes and felt your entire body relax into the water, your heart rate slowing and your muscles unclenching. After a few minutes, you felt another kiss on your forehead and opened your eyes to see Jaskier smiling down at you holding the sponge in his hand. He dipped it into the water, lathered it with one of his soaps then began cleaning you. Quietly you listened as Jaskier hummed a little tune, slowly and carefully washing your arms, then your back and chest, followed by your legs. He took care to massage the muscles as well, kneading out any knots and failing to hide his smile every time you hummed in appreciation. When he finally did your hair, he was even slower and gentler- soaping up his hands then delicately massaging your scalp. He rinsed the soap out with great care, pouring the water over your head and avoiding your eyes where possible. The whole moment was soft and sincere. He loved you a great deal and you always knew that, which is why when hunts went wrong, it hurt even more. A kiss to your temple stirred you from your trance, “It worries me when you drift away like that, y/n.” He whispered, “Will you tell me what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, I’m fine.” You lied, heart still full of guilt.  
“I know that’s a lie,” He replied in a soothing tone, “Geralt already told me the hunt was difficult and that you blame yourself for it. Do you want to tell me more?” He waited for an answer as he grabbed some towels for you. When he glanced back at you, you weren’t looking at him but shook your head. “Okay darling.” You heard him whisper before holding his arms out for you to step out of the tub. He wrapped you in the towels and rubbed you dry, apologising whenever he accidentally rubbed a cut, then sat you on the bed as he retrieved your bandages and ointments.

Dawn was threatening to break as Jaskier finished tending to your wounds, despite your protests that you could do it on your own, and he politely ordered you to get into bed as he placed everything on the table. Then he stood at the other side of the bed, removed his own clothes and got in beside you, holding his arms out to you as an invitation. Without thinking, you shuffled closer and nestled into his side, revelling in the safety that came with his arms around you. In those silent moments, he kissed the top of your head as you stroked his chest, your mind once again drifting off, but this time you decided to confess. “I nearly killed myself and Geralt today.”  
“Oh? How’s that my love?” He rubbed your bare back gently with this thumb.  
“I went to the nest to plant the grapeshot bomb, but I didn’t notice the nekkers that were behind a tree. They pounced and I barely avoided being bitten. Geralt came to help me and one nearly got him too.” A tear left your eye and dripped onto Jaskier’s skin. He felt this and pulled you into a tighter embrace. You took in a shaky breath, “He said I fought well and it wasn’t my fault, but I can’t help but feel so guilty.” Jaskier placed his finger under your chin and gently tilted it up to meet your eyes, “Now listen here my muse: If Geralt says it wasn’t your fault, then you best believe it. If he didn’t think that then you know he’d be on your ass for it.” He gave you a smile and you chuckled slightly. “You have been a great asset to Geralt and I know he’s appreciated having you as a hunting partner. Between you and me, last week he admitted that he would never have found that kikimore burrow if it wasn’t for you; so never underestimate your skills.” He widened his eyes at you as if expecting a response, so you nodded. “Good girl.” He kissed your lips tenderly. “Secondly, people make mistakes and that’s okay. Remember you haven’t been trained the same way he has, therefore, naturally, you won’t react the same either. So please forgive yourself a bit more, okay?” You nodded again and was rewarded with another kiss. “Thank you.” You whispered as you nuzzled him, your body slowly succumbing to sleep. His voice vibrated through his chest, “Any time my treasure.” He pulled the sheet further over you both and made sure you were tucked in nicely, the bare contact of your skin creating a comforting warmth between you. He kissed your head once more before settling himself with you in his arms, wishing you pleasant dreams before he too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
